Please Say You Still Love Me
by Yellowbrie3
Summary: Brittany leaves Santana heartbroken. What happens when they come face to face again and Brittany has a big surprise for everyone. Can they find love again or is it too late? Story is just getting started, first time writing fics, please be kind with reviews. Constructive criticism always appreciated
1. Chapter 1

"Santana get your ass out of bed right now! Do not make me come in there and drag you out! You know this won't be the first time I do it! Quinn yelled through their tiny two-bedroom apartment. "Quinn, baby, please stop yelling it's far too early for that" Rachel says as she places a sweet kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "Rach she has to get up we're leaving for Lima in five hours!" Quinn whisper yells to her girlfriend. "I know sweetie, but just go in there and talk to her yelling is going to get you nowhere, especially this early in the morning, you know Santana." Rachel says as she heads back to the bedroom to finish packing.

Quinn walks into the Latina's bedroom and scrunches up her nose when she smells the tequila that is clearly seeping out of her best friend's pores. She looks around the room and notices it hasn't been cleaned in quite some time, there's cigarettes and tequila bottles displayed all over the dresser. Santana is sound asleep with no shirt and just shorts, her eyebrows are furrowed in her sleep, and it seems as though she is frowning. Quinn sits down lightly on the bed and moves Santana's hair from her face to place a feather light kiss to her forehead. "San you have to wake up sweetie, we are leaving for Lima in a few hours and you haven't even started packing." "Leave me alone Q, I'm not going to Lima, not if she is going to be there" Santana answers in her groggy sleepy voice. "We don't know if she is going to be there, but San you have to go, your parents really want to see you, and you've been in the house for months. You can't continue to live like this, I won't let you, and I can't lose you Santana." Quinn's voice cracks as your finishes and a tear falls slowly down her cheek. Santana reaches up quickly and wipes the tear from her best friend's cheek and gives a subtly nod. "Okay Q, I'll go, but I can't promise I will be nice and friendly" Santana spits out. Quinn just nods and hugs her best friend and quietly leaves the room.

Santana looks at lord tubbington who is sleeping in his cat bed and begins to pack up her things to get ready to go to Lima. She hasn't been there in over a year. She misses her parents and hasn't seen them since Christmas, about four months ago. She wouldn't admit it to anyone else but she is excited to go home and see her parents and reunite with the Glee kids. She really wants to see how everyone has turned out. It's been about five years since she has seen every one, the only members she really keeps in contact are Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and a certain blonde who no longer exists in the Latina's life.

"San you ready?" Quinn yells through the apartment. Santana scoops Lord Tubbs and puts him in his carrier grabs her bag and she is headed out the door. "Let's go home ladies," She says lowly with an encouraging nod.

Several hours later the three of them and Lord tubbs arrive in Lima. Santana's parents pick the girls up at the airport and bring them to drop their stuff of at the house. Santana unpacks the cat and sets up his bed and litter box in her old bedroom. She stops to look at a picture of her and Brittany when they were in high school, so young and so in love. Now everything is fucked up and Santana's life is in shambles. She's lost but she can't miss Brittany, she has to move on with her life. If Brittany doesn't want to be with her well then that's enough motivation to move on. "I can't keep living like this, drinking, and smoking, sex with random people. This isn't who I am, I need to get my life back on track." Santana says out loud to no one but the cat. Suddenly she hears the doorbell ring, and runs down the stairs.

Maribel is standing at the door with Quinn with her eyes wide and confused, Quinn has her eyes narrowed and is throwing a glare at whoever is at the door. They notice Santana come down the stairs and move to the side to reveal Brittany. She has tears rolling down her face and a very big stomach. Brittany's pregnant? Santana's world feels like it is falling down all over again. She opens her mouth to speak but just as she does, Brittany is turning around and running as fast as a pregnant woman can to her car.

"Wait!" Santana yells, but Brittany doesn't stop. Santana falls to her knees and begins to sob on the pavement as Maribel, Quinn and Rachel try to comfort the girl. "It's bad enough she broke up with me, but she cheated on me? How could she do this to me, I thought she she she loved me." She stutters out. All three women hold her close and just let her cry before brining her back inside.

Should I continue? Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After sobbing continuously for almost ten minutes, Santana's breathing finally returned to normal. The four women headed back inside, Rachel offered to make some tea, Santana went upstairs, and Quinn and Mama Lopez dispersed to the living room. They all knew that Santana needed her space, she was not one to talk about her feelings. When she was ready and on her own terms only would she talk to the other three women.

Once Santana was finally alone she took a quick shower then it was back to her old room to lie down for a while. Tubbs was quick to jump on the bed and lay with the Latina. Santana always swore she hated that cat but she knows whatever Brittany loved, she would love too. Shortly after Brittany left tubbs was often to be found curled up with the Latina. It was as if he sensed Santana's sadness and probably missed Brittany just as much. The only time the cat would refuse to sleep with her would be when she comes home drunk off her ass. Which of lately has been quite often, a habit she knows she has to break.

Slowly Santana drifts off into a light and restless sleep. She tosses and turns, hot tears are rolling down her face and she's whimpering. Quinn, who was headed to the bathroom upstairs, hears Santana crying in her sleep. She opens the door quietly and lies next to her best friend, moves a stray piece of raven hair and gives a light kiss to her forehead. "San sweetheart wake up" more whimpering as she leaves another kiss on the top of her head. "Come on honey, it's just a nightmare open your eyes" Quinn whispers softly. She tries rubbing her back softly to coax her out of her sleep one more time. Santana's eyes flutter open and she looks at Quinn quickly and hides her face in the crook of her neck. "Sorry Q, I was having a bad dream" she says as if Quinn didn't notice.

"It's okay San, I heard you crying while I was headed to the bathroom and decided to come check on you. Dinner is going to be ready in fifteen minutes, are you hungry sweetie?" Quinn asks her best friend with hopeful eyes. "Not really Q, I would rather stay here with tubbs, and think things over, I may head out to the bar soon. Maybe you and Rach want to join me for a night out after dinner?" She asks. "San you need to stop drowning your sorrows in Jack Daniels and start figuring out your life. You need to move on from Brittany…" "Hell fucking no Q, Brittany showed up here, a very pregnant Brittany I might add, I can't just move on. I need to know why she cheated on me, and who she did so with. Why wasn't I good enough for her, how could she stop loving me Q? I love her with everything that I am, how could she just throw that all away? And now she is having a bastard fucking child, I need to get to the bottom of this!" Santana yelled through her tears and Quinn pulled her close and rocked her slowly.

"Okay Okay San, shh babe. I'm sorry I said you should move on, you have every right to know what happened. Santana, I don't think Brittany has ever stopped loving you, she's the most kind and caring person I know, there has to be a reasonable explanation. I can promise you this, if she did cheat on you, I will ruin her with our vicious words." Q all but shouted the last of her sentence. "So will you come out with me? We're here for the week and can figure out this Brittany shit after I have a fun night out with my best girl and berry" Santana smirks. "Be nice San, please consider calling her Rachel" Q pouts, aside from Brittany this is the only other pout she cannot resist. "Okay Q, I will _try _but no promises, I've been calling her Berry, dwarf, ru-paul…" "Enough San" the brunette puts her hands up in defense while laughing, "fine Q, I'll try my best." "Thanks" Quinn says while giving her best friend a lingering hug.

Sbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbbsbsbsbssb

Two hours later the girls were showered, dressed and ready to go. Santana snuck a few shots of Jack before leaving the house, she needed to be a little bit tipsy just in case they ran into anyone she didn't really want to see. Santana, Rachel and Quinn also had two beers before leaving, it's safe to say the girls were feeling alright. Maribel calls a cab for the girls and fifteen minutes later they are on their way to _Two Changs Bar_.

The three amigos walk in and immediately Rachel needs to use the bathroom and drags Quinn with her. Santana finds a couple open barstools and heads over to have a seat.

"I'll have a Jack and Coke, a Budlight and a Stella" she says to the bartender, who is a very gorgeous Brunette with even more gorgeous green eyes. "Santana put your tongue in your mouth, you're gawking" she hears a familiar voice say to her. She turns suddenly and sees Mr. Noah Puckerman standing behind her with a smug look on his face. "Fuck you Puckerman, I can stare at whomever the hell I wants too" she glares at him with her Lima heights attitude. "I missed you San" Puck says. "I missed you too asshole" Santana say and he laughs.

"Pucker very nice to see you again" Quinn greets politely. "Noah" Rachel says softly while making eye contact and having a silent conversation with her girlfriend. After high school everyone had basically gone their separate way, many of them, aside from Brittany and Santana, had no idea that the two were a couple. A very much in love since Freshman year couple, very very deep into the closest. Puck smiled at all three women and offered to buy the next round.

About an hour later Puck and Santana had decided to play a few rounds of pool, while Santana continued to knock back her Jack and Cokes. Puck stopped drinking after a while since he knew he had to drive home. Rachel has gotten a hold of the jukebox and Quinn was begging her not to get on the bar and sing. The night was still young and every one was having a great time. Reliving some past memories and strolling down the lane of high school. Puck eventually put two and two together that Rachel and Quinn were a couple.

The four decided to take a quick break and find a small booth to sit at for a little bit. Santana was completely hammered leaning on Puck, who was the only thing keeping her from falling over. Rachel had her head on Quinn's shoulder and could barely keep her eyes open anymore. Quinn checked her watch to realize that it was only midnight "guys we are so getting old, it's barely midnight and two of the four people here are well on their way to passed out" she laughed while looking at Santana and her girlfriend. "What are you talking about Q, I'm fineeeeedaa." San sweetie, when you add letter to fine, you are not fine" she laughed at her best friend.

A half-hour later Quinn noticed a figure come through the front door like a hurricane, rush into the back and then rush back out. The woman seemed to apologize to the brunette bartender, who rolled her eyes and headed out. Quinn's breath caught in her throat when she realized who was now behind the bar serving drinks. It was Brittany, and she looked absolutely exhausted with red eyes as if she had been crying for quite some time. "San sweetie, why don't you go grab a pitcher of water so we can start sobering up?" Quinn asked suddenly, while startling the Latina. "oookayy Q" she slurred out

"Hey gorgeous would you mind getting my table a pitcher of water, time for us old people to sober up and blow this joint" Santana said while thinking the hot brunette was still behind the bar. At the sound of the unmistakable voice Brittany turned around and not so much to her surprise saw Santana.

"S-S-San?" Brittany said softly without making eye contact with her girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend. Santana's head snapped up so fast that she definitely had whiplash and her signature scowl not etched on her face. "Brittany" Santana said very confused. Brittany cringed at the sadness in her voice, knowing she was the reason behind the pain in Santana's eyes. _Yes you are the cause, but you are disgusting and worthless and Santana deserves better than you. _Brittany's subconscious could eat her alive. "What are you doing here Britt? Why are you bartending while you're pregnant? I have many other questions for you, but let's start with those two easy ones" Santana said slowly and surprisingly calm.

"Take a seat San, let me get you your waters and you can be on your way with the others," Brittany said softly, again not making eye contact with the Latina. Santana slammed her fists on the counter and looked at Brittany. "No Brittany do not deflect me, I deserves answers, and I'm not asking the hard questions. Please just give me that much, please" she whispered out through her tears. "Okay San, please don't cry, you know I can't take it when you cry. I'll tell you whatever you want, might as well get it all out, since I'm sure this will be the last night you will want to see me" Brittany signed while grabbing a water for herself and the Latina. "Okay"


End file.
